yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty's Visit
Fukitsu was walking around the Duel Academy's grounds in search of someone. "Oh, where is he?" She said as she spun around several times, hoping to find what she was looking for. "He's probably by himself... In some tree." As Fukitsu craned her neck all sorts of ways, she caught sight of a boy. He was slightly older than her, or at least that's what it looked like."Oooh." She said smiling. "Maybe Kenny-kun made some friends." The girl cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled at the boy. "Heeeeeeeey!" Looking around for the source of the noise, Blaine spotted Fukitsu. "Hiya". He said waving''. I wonder who this chick is, she's kinda cute. Probably dating someone.'' He thought. He climbed down from the tree and held out his hand. "I'm Blaine, who are you?" He asked. Fukitsu stopped just in front of the boy. "I'm Fukitsu Kirimoto!" She said winking. "Nice to meet you Blaine-kun!" Taking back his hand, he swept back his hair. "Nice to meet you too, Fuki-chan". "Doing anything today? I was just going to wander off for a little anyway." Fukitsu looked up at the boy, oblivious to his question. "Wow..." She said smiling. "You looked like my nii-san, jumping down from that tree like that." "Does your brother go to this school?" Blaine asked. "Yep." She said smiling. "Maybe you know him, his name's Ken." "You're related to that smart ass?" Blaine sighed. "I don't really know much of anyone at this school." Fukitsu frowned. "He's still like that huh?" Her gaze drifted towards her feet. "What does he usually do anyway? After class, he just disappears. Swear that kid was a ghost if I didn't know better." Fukitsu looked up at Blaine. "Well, I'm not sure anymore... I only got here two days ago, I'm just visiting." As she said this, her stomach made a huge rumbling noise. "Haha... I've been looking for Ken so long, I forgot to eat." "Did you have any place in mind?" Blaine asked. "I'll help you track down the wild red-eyes black dragon after we get some food in ya." Fukitsu smiled. "Haha, thank you." She pointed off in the direction behind her. "Well, I've eaten at that burger place over there, it was yummy." Blaine walked around to get a better look at where Fukitsu had pointed. "Yeah, that place is pretty good." He started walking towards it, turned around and said "Hope you can keep up!" before taking off in the direction of the burger place. Fukitsu snickered as she watched the boy run ahead of her. "No fair!" She said as she attempted to catch up to him. Having grown up playing in the streets of Okayama Prefecture, she was fast herself. Blaine reached their mutual destination just moments before Fuki. "Wow, Fuki-chan. You sure can run!" Blaine said with a smile. Upon reaching the place the two would have lunch. Placing her hands on her thighs, she bent down and began to pant. "I'm wearing cowgirl boots." She complained as she straightened. "But yeah, I grew up playing with my brother and his friends... So I'm kinda fast." "Well, it paid off," Blaine said with a light chuckle, as he walked inside. "Are you coming, or do I need to get an ambulance?" She smiled. "I'm coming." As she walked in behind Blaine, she spotted her brother filling up a drink. "Kenny-kun!" She yelled as she ran past Blaine to meet him. Blaine shrugged and followed her to Ken. "And the wild Red-eyes Black Dragon has been caught." He said when he arrived. Ken didn't look up at either of them as he proceeded to place a lid on his drink. "Hello Fukitsu. Still here at DA I see..." As he reached for a straw, he looked at Blaine and smiled in a shy manner. "Blaine, right?" "Bingo. Nice to meet you, properly anyways." Blaine answered with a grin. "Mhmm." He said as he inserted the straw into the proper hole. "Why do I feel like a third wheel here? This is kinda awkward," Blaine said as he took a seat. Ken shrugged. "I'm the third wheel." Ken muttered as he made his way torwards the door. "But you two can do... Whatever you came here for." "Um, nii-san... I-" "See ya." He said as he walked out the door. Pulling his phone out he called himself. "Um.. Yeah. Sorry I'm going to have to take this one. Smell ya later!" Blaine walked out of the house of food. Fukitsu looked at Blaine. "Everyone's leaving me..." She muttered as she sat at a table. Blaine looked around for Ken. He was startled to see Ken still so close to the door. "Was it something I said?" He asked Ken. "Nah, you're good." He said as he tucked his right hand into his pocket and started walking again. "Your sister isn't happy with you walking out. I doubt me walking out to find you is sitting well with her either." Blaine said. Ken looked back at the boy and frowned. "Well... Sorry, but I kinda want to go back to the dorm." He waved a card at Blaine. "Tweaking my deck, I've been slacking lately." He stopped and looked up. "It's like she said, I've been too edgy..." "What ever. I'll tell her where you went, as long as you promise to duel me when your deck is suped up." Blaine said. Lifting up his fingers and mimicking a shooting motion with his index and middle finger. "See you then." "Ha, yeah bro." He smiled as he continued walking. When he comes back, I'll be ready. Back inside he returns to the table. "Ken's off, putting cards together, and he's being too edgy he said," Blaine told Fuki, sliding into the chair from earlier. Fukitsu looked at the boy in a strange way. "Way too... What? Did you mishear or something?" She shrugged and began to bounce up and down in place. "Who's paying?" "Well...." Blaine starts, looking around. " ...About that.... Well um- look at the time!" He goes to run but he's stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder. She looked at him with a disapproving look, tightening her grip on his shoulder. "Are you embarrassed, or rediculously broke?" Looking up at her, he let out a laugh. "What if I told you both? I just spent everything I had on my deck. The end of the month can't come fast enough." She giggled as she looked into his eyes. "Well, senpai." She winked. "Why don't we duel then? If I win, you buy it." She smiled before adding to her conditions. "And you'll be my date." "Yay. I get to put this money to good use. You're on! Duel Disk on!" He proclaimed dramatically. "Actually let's move outside first." They walk outside and stand on either side of the circularly shaped darker swatch of cement. As she drew her hand, she frowned. "Well shit..." She muttered as she eyed it. "Wanna go first senpai?" "Nah, ladies first and all." He said, gesturing for her to go first. She smiled. "I suppose I can do something with this hand." She placed two cards facedown in her Spell and Trap zone. "I'm Setting two cards in here, and that's a wrap. Your turn senpai." "Time to start this off with a bang! I draw!." Blaine declares, drawing a card. "I activate upstart goblin! I draw a card and your life points increase by a thousand. I activate galaxy soldier's effect! I discard my Cyber Dragon to special summon it in defense position. When Galaxy Soldier is summoned I am allowed to add a galaxy card to my hand from my deck. I choose another galaxy soldier. I activate the card Cyber Rev system. Rev it up Cyber Dragon! Come join the party! I overlay my galaxy soldier and my Cyber Dragon and with them, I build the Overlay Network! Come forth from the depths of the far future! Cyber Dragon Nova! I evolve Cyber Dragon Nova intoCYBER DRAGON INFINITY!" Strike with all the power of infinity! (2500 attack) Bring my opponent to her knees! I lay one card fd and end my turn. "Oooh, Senpai, you're so enthusiastic." She smiled in admiration. Overwhelmed by the boy, she began to feel a little lightheaded. "I draw... And I'll end it there." "I draw! I normal summon Cyber Dragon Herz. I activate the spell known as Machine duplication. From One comes three! I special summon two Cyber Dragons from my deck. My monsters attack. THIS DUEL IS OVER!" He triumphantly made a shooting motion, raising his hand in the air. Fukitsu had been overwhelmed by the boy, despite having a good hand, she was too distracted by him to Duel. Her life points trickled down to zero, and she collapsed. Senpai is so cute when he's excited. She thought. Exhausted from the day's events, and still swooning over Blaine, she smiled as she tapped out for a moment. "Oh my god, I've gone and done it. I've killed the girl!" Blaine said, mildly panicking. She sat up, and looked at the ground where her cards lay. In her hand were a , a Malefic Angel, and a . Picking them up, she blushed. "Sorry, senpai." As she got up she smiled. "I'm just tired, that's all." "Been busy? You need your rest if you're gonna keep up with your brother ya know." Blaine picks useless up (piggyback style) and asks "So, where to?". "I dunno!" She said hiding a squeal. "You're the man, you decide!" She pressed herself against his back and smiled. There wasn't any other place she'd rather be, despite only just meeting Blaine, she had grown quite attached. She tended to become easily infatuated... Though she was loyal when she was. "I suppose we should check on the diabolos." He said. "Where do you think he might be?" Blaine asked Fuki. "Here." Ken said while looking at his phone. He was sipping on a drink while resting in a large tree. His legs were confortably extended and crossed on the thick branch he sat on. "What do you two need?" Off in the distance, they hear a sound. "Blaaine!" That voice sounds familiar Blaine thinks to himself. But from where? ''They turn around and see a tall teenager with long black hair, which was now a mess. "Clarissa? I didn't know you were moving down here." "Neither did I, but it's just how things worked out I guess," Clarissa answered. Fukitsu, still on Blaine's back, looked at the older girl. "Senpai, who's this?" She said shyly. Ken was also curious about this girl. ''She's really cute. He thought as his gaze drifted down to the girl. Gesturing to Fuki, Blaine said "Fuki the cutie." and gesturing to Clarissa he said "Clarissa the wannabe messiah." Clarissa groaned and said, "Enough with that nickname already." "And the elf up there is Ken," Blaine said while pointing to Ken. However, the elf (Who was actually taller than Blaine) wasn't where he was supposed to be. Instead, he was laid out on the ground from his fall. Sitting up, he scratched the back of his head. "Shit, I lost my balance." "Kenny..." Fukitsu said while on Blaine's back (She had little interest in getting down). "You shouldn't sit so high up in trees." "So are you normally that clumsy or is this a special act to welcome me?" Clarissa asked with a laugh. Grrr... Clarissa's stomach growls. Everyone looks her way. "What? I guess I'm hungry. Anyone know where we can get some food?" "I guess we could go back to that place," Fuki says, pinching Blaine's cheek. Mildy moving her hand aside, Blaine says " Yeah let's do it. The burgers there are to die for." As they are walking towards the place of food, Clarissa's foot gets caught on a rock and she falls. As Ken had already picked himself up, he walked over to where Clarissa had fallen. "Nah, I got distracted." He said as he extended his hand to her. "But seems like karma got you." "Ha Ha. SO 'funny. You must be a real joker." She says with sarcasm, mildly annoyed at the boy. She took his hand. ''Wow, what a strong grip. She thinks to herself. ''I wonder how they would feel. ''After being hauled up she looked around, finally settling her eyes on the sky. "That's a nice sunset," She says, really taking note of the mix of orange and pinkish blue of the approaching dusk. "Hm." Ken said. "Didn't notice." "Hmpf" Clarissa says walking over to Blaine and Fuki, her face turned to face to them and away from Ken. Tickling Fuki's neck Blaine asked her "What do you wanna be when you're a full-fledged adult?." After thinking for a moment, Fukitsu responded. "I dunno, maybe get into the Pro Circuit like daddy." "That's neat," Clarissa says. Gesturing to Ken "Probably a lot better than Mr. Elf's plans over here." "You shouldn't be mean to Ken." Fuki said in a sad tone as she watched Ken walk away from them. "He has his own problems, he wasn't always like that..." "What do you mean?" Clarissa and Blaine ask '''The Fuki in unison. Turning to point at one another they say "Jinx - double jinx -- triple jinx", turning away from and back to in between each jinx. Fukitsu sighed before answering. "Well, Ken and I used to live together with mommy, daddy, and Satoshi back in Okayama Prefecture." She began. "We didn't have a lot of money, but we all loved eachother. Daddy was a former duelist in the Pro Circuit, and he taught Ken how to duel when he was five." She chuckled. "Daddy was the only one with a Duel Disk back then, so Ken and his friends always dueled the old-school way. But one day, for Ken's ninth birthday, daddy was going to take Ken to get his own Duel Disk... Heh... He didn't go, he said he didn't like the "New Technology"... He was lying, I knew he wanted it." She began to grin. "But he told daddy to take me instead." As she looked back at her brother, who had apparently stopped to look up at the sky, she frowned again. "But he changed... All because of something that happened when he was only ten." "What happened?" Blaine asked, with Clarissa hanging on to every word. "Ken stayed late at school to play basketball with some of his friends." She explained, her voice trembling. "Daddy went to pick him up, it was a huge deal for Ken. Daddy was always so busy with work, me and Ken always walked home together, but Satoshi picked me up earlier so he could stay. Ken loved daddy a lot, he was excited to walk home with him..." A tear ran down her face. "It was dark outside, Ken had been playing for a long time. It was about 7:30 from what Ken said..." She stopped to wiped her eyes. "When... When someone killed daddy, right in front of Ken. When the police found him, he had knife marks all over him. But Ken was untouched..." She looked back again, but her brother was gone. "Ken said, that man told him... It wouldn't be fun to end you here, not while you haven't suffered much." "There, There," Blaine said, reaching his hand back and slowly patted and stroked her back. "I appreciate you telling us something so obviously painful but the past is in the past. If there's more, continue when you're ready." She laid her head down against Blaine as she continued. "A few days later, Ken and Satoshi had to move in with our uncle. Mommy couldn't support all of us, I think being away from me and mommy made Ken even more distraught then he already was. He was really close to me, and mommy, but he loved daddy the most." Fukitsu closed her eyes. "Satoshi disappeared too, he loved daddy, and in his anger murdered two people in the streets... We don't even know what happened to him." After a few moments of silence, soft snoring noises could be heard from Fukitsu. She had exhausted herself, and would continue to sleep until awakened with food. "No wonder he's so edgy," Blaine said. "Puts our story to shame." Clarissa agreed. Blaine lays Fuki in the grass and stretching out, he promptly fell asleep. An hour later both of them were rudely awakened with food being thrown on them. When they looked up they saw Clarissa holding a struggling Ken. "I got him!" "What... Are you doing?" He said as he felt Clarissa's nails dig into his skin. "Oh, hi Kenny." Fukitsu said yawning. "Oooh, a burger!" "You are going to sit down and properly talk to your sister," Clarissa said. "Your sister told us some things about your past, now it is time for your perspective." She pointed to a spot on the ground. "Sit and eat." She said, tossing him a burger. Ken caught the burger and looked at Clarissa. "I don't exactly understand. If she told you, than you don't need me to talk." He unwrapped the burger. "We've only heard it from one person involved. You would have a different look on it than your sister. So spill the beans." She answered. "That kind of investigation isn't exactly logical here." He said as he bit into his burger. "I gave her the information that she provided you with, so her 'side' or 'perspective' is derived from mine. You already know." He got up and began to walk off. "So, what was the point of that?" "In that case, since you're a more original source, the information you have would be less likely to be faulty or contain inconsistencies. In short, you have access to more information, and the information you do have is more reliable than your sister's." Clarissa rebuts. "And you think I care about your sudden curiosity?" He said turning around. "You hear that someone watched his own brother murder his father, no one believes him when he tried to tell his family, and you just want your curiosity satisfied?" "No, I hear someone who's running away from their demons. I hear someone who's letting the past control his future. I hear that someone needs to man up and face it. My curiosity has little to do with it." she said. Turning around and walking away, she raised her hand and said "Enjoy your food. Ciao." "Why would you care?" Ken said as he walked up behind the girl. "This whole conversation makes no sense... I don't have anything I need to face, and I'm not running from anything. I already have something I'm working torwards, so don't make accusations." "N-Nii-san?" A trembling voice whispered. "Yeah, he killed him Fukitsu. Satoshi's mind was already detiorating, he killed those others in remorse and now he's in the U.S.." Ken then walked on ahead of Clarissa, as his dorm was that same way. "So.. That got a little heated. What um. What do you do during your free time?" Clarissa asked Ken. Ken sighed. "It's ok... I can get pissed easily." He said as his face lightened. "I used to play basketball a lot, haven't played in a bit." "Have the time to shoot some hoops?" Clarissa inquired. Ken looked at her and smiled. "Hm, you? Shoot hoops?" He chuckled as he lowered his head. "Dunno, could you hang?" "I'm still pretty new so I have the time. Only thing is... I don't really know how to play. Maybe you could teach me?" Clarissa said with a wink and a smile. Ken's face reddened. "I-I guess." He motioned for her to follow as he neared the gym. "In here newbie." She followed after him, being sure to get a good long look. "K." He said as he picked up a ball that was up against the wall. He began to smile as he dribbled it a few times. As he walked towards the goal that Clarissa was standing under, he crossed the ball between his legs as he went. "Mind if I get warm first? I haven't shot all day." "Sure, I should get a look at what I'll be doing in a bit anyway." She replied. sitting down. Ken crossed the ball behind his back once, and brought it up in both of his hands in front of him. Placing his right hand behind the ball, and his left on the side to steady it, he launched it torwards the goal. It had entered the hoop, but made contact with the back and was forced up and out. Jogging over to where the ball had hit the ground, Ken bounced it back between his legs with his right hand, and dribbled with his left to the curved line surrounding the lane. Shooting once more, he made it. He repeated this process a few more times, all unfriendliness had disappeared from the boy, he seemed at peace. "I think this is the most I've seen you move. I hope I can keep up." Clarissa said with a smile. "It's nothing really, I'm warmed up now." He gestured for Clarissa to join him with his right hand as he bounced the ball with his left. Jumping up and walking to the court, she stood on the opposite side of him. "Um, where do I stand to start off with?" Grabbing the girl's shoulders, he slid her over to the end of the lane. "Here, you start facing the goal. Rules are simple: Try to get the ball in the hoop, just when you move you have to bounce the ball. And if you stop bouncing it, you're stuck." He stepped back and passed the ball to Clarissa. "Ok. I got this." She started bouncing the ball. She slowly picked up speed in pursuit of the basket. When she got close, the ball slipped out her grasp in her excitement. "Drat!" She jogged over to the ball, picked it up and continued. I think Fuki is better than that... He thought as he watched her get over to the ball. When she has secured it, he stood between her and the goal. "K, now we start." He assumed a lowered stance, legs spread apart. Clarissa tosses him the ball and says "You're on". Ken passed it back to her. "Make it a challenge." She started dribbling towards the basket but Ken blocked her path. She feigned the left but went to the right. She took a few bounces more before this ploy was discovered (i.e. Ken heard the ball bouncing). He promptly realigned himself to block her from the basket. She stepped her foot forward, unknowingly stepping on Ken's in the process, and leaned toward the basket because she decided to go for it anyway. For a single moment, nothing happened on the court. But it was all for not, as the ball bounced out and into enemy hands. Smiling, he moved around her, bouncing the ball from his left hand to his right by crossing it behind his back. He then faked left, then right, then left again. As the girl attempted to keep up, he simply rolled the ball off of his fingertips and into the goal. "You're kinda bad." He said smirking. "Wanna see if that carries over to dueling?" Clarissa demanded. She lowered her head "And besides I did tell you I didn't know how to play. So if I'm bad it's because you're not the best teacher." She added in a quiet voice, unusual for her. Shrugging, Ken replied. "Sure, though dueling isn't my thing, I guess I can make an exception." He walked over to the bleachers (He set his bag on them earlier) and grabbed his Duel Disk. She walked outside and gathered up her things. Walking back inside the gym, she strapped on her duel disk and said: "Do you want to go first or do you want a turn to play with?" Ken activated his Duel Disk. "Well, normally I'd let the lady go first, but you're more of a tiger so I'll go." "Pftt. Make your move monkey-boy." Clarissa mutters under her breath. "Why the rush Oniyuri?, ah fine. I'll start off by Special Summoning Dark Soldier of the Lair from my hand by sending from my hand to the Graveyard. When he's Special Summoned, I can add one DARK monster from my deck to the hand." He showed her a card. "So, now that he's in my hand, I'll send him to the Graveyard... And Special Summon this . I'll end it by Setting a card, your turn Oniyuri." "My turn then. I draw. I set a monster. I set three cards facedown and end my turn." Clarissa said. "I draw..." Looking at the card, he added it to his hand. "And I'll be attacking that Set card with Dark Soldier." The black bony warrior charged the facedown card. "Reveal yourself! This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a dark monster. Also. Don't count on summoning anything else for as long as it's on the field." Clarissa said with a grin. You use one of those decks then..." He sighed. "I'll end my turn then." "All right. My draw! I activate the spell photon lead. With the power of this card, I am allowed to summon Aria." Clarissa said. "Well shit..." Ken said with a chuckle. "It's like you're deck was made to counter mine." "Funny, you're not the only dark monster user I've faced." She said with a smirk. "Enough fun and games. With two melodious monsters, I build the overlay network. Show this smart ass how a duel is conducted Melodious_Conductor! I detach one overlay material to special summon a "Melodious" monster from my deck. Reveal yourself TamTam. Tamtam allows me to add a polymerization to my hand. I activate Strike_From_The_Heavens! I tribute TamTam and as a result, your Dark soldier is banished. Not only that but show your hand to me. Ken showed her the three cards in his hand, The Darkest Diabolos, God of All, , and Dark Diabolos Wyvern. "Ooh. Jeeze sucks to be you right about now because you're gonna have to banish any monster with 1500 or more attack from your hand." Clarissa said with a grin. As he placed the monsters in his banished zone, he shrugged. "I could care less about how this turns out." "With these cards in play you just about lost." She said, placing her hand on her deck "I surrender". "The fuck you take me for?" He said raising his hands. "I'm not that bad... I have all kinds of cards to get around Spells and Traps." He shrugged before deactivating his Duel Disk. "You said you could care less. Tell me when you do. Dueling shouldn't be taken so lightly." Clarissa said, gathering up her things. Ken sighed. "I didn't mean about you." He said as he walked torwards her. "Does that really upset you that Dueling isn't exactly my thing?" "You're in a dueling school. If you think so little of the reason that we're supposed to be here for, playing basketball would be a better choice." She responded, placing her duel disk into her bag. As she did something fell out of her bag. Ken reached for the object and picked it up. "Some things happened back home, I didn't choose to come here. But maybe if I get up to Obelisk, I can go home." He extended his arm to Clarissa, gesturing for her to take it. "But maybe if he comes back, maybe..." As he focused on the object, he realised it was a photo. "Who's this?" Clarissa shrieked and clutched it to her chest. "K then..." He muttered as he walked past her. "See ya, Oniyuri." "I found Blaine in Chosen Few, he only knows what came after it. This picture... it might tear down the barriers he's put up. That's why I want to keep it a secret." She said. "It's not like I talk to him." Ken said. "Don't worry about it." "If I find that you did, well let's just say it won't be pleasant." Clarissa threatened, making sure the point was driven home. But Ken had already left, a picture of his own on the floor. His whole family, maybe taken only days before his father's murder. She picked the picture up and smelled it. "Ugh, that was a bad idea. Smells like dirty gym socks." In the same place, she put both pictures. ---------------------------------------------- 1 year, two months later. It was summer. It was hot out and everyone was at the beach. Ken had just made it to the beach, he was stuck wearing his glasses. As he straightened them, he looked out at everyone else. Guess I should join. He thought as he removed his white tank top. Just then "SARUNEN!" was heard loud and clear by all. When everyone looked they saw Ken struggling to hold up Clarissa piggy-back style. "What the fuck?" Ken muttered as he felt her body hit his back. He almost threw his hands back to shove whatever, or rather whoever had jumped on him. But he felt something press against the back of his neck. What the fuck is this? Is that... He turned his head to see a smiling Clarissa. Placing his hands under the girl's rear end, he held her up. "O-Oniyuri?" "Yes...?" Clarissa asked. "Don't make me pinch your cheeks. I'm a mean pincher when I wanna be." "W-What are you doing?" "What does it look like? I'm catching a ride on my monkey boy." She responded with a grin. "Where we going?" "Well, you were getting up. You tell me." She said. "I was going to find you..." He said, releasing her and letting her slide off of him. "Because I need to ask you something." "Which would be?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she did. He sighed. Here goes. He thought as he met her eyes. Grabbing her hand, he began to blush. "Oni... Clarissa." It was at this point, that he actually called her by her Naalehu for the first time. "I love you..." He tried to say more, but nothing came out of his mouth. "And here I thought we were just friends. Guess my game was a little too up," she replied. "Sure..." "I'm just kidding with you. I just thought it wasn't needed to be said," she said. Now Ken was the one to tilt his head. Ken did a near 180 (in the opposing direction that he was tilting his head in) from the slap thrown by Clarissa. "Ow..." "You really are just a filthy monkey aren't you?" Ken shrugged. "I can be your filthy monkey though, or am I already?" "Not in a million years, lover boy." She said with a grin. Sighing, Ken reached into his pocket for his phone which had made a telltale ping noise. Looking at it, he began to walk off. "See ya, Oniyuri." He said while stooping down to grab his shirt. Running up Blaine asked, "What's going on here?" "Ah, hey Blaine." Ken said while extending a fist. Bumping his fist against Ken's Blaine said " Hey Kenny." "Was just about to head up to my dorm, the beach isn't really my thing." "How's your deck doing?" Blaine asked. "Last I knew, poorly. I couldn't even go through with that turn in good conscience" Clarissa muttered. Ken chuckled. "I can't help that you're deck is made to counter ones like mine." "Funny, Micheal said the same," Clarissa said with a grin. "Who's Mi-" But the rest of Ken's words were interrupted by the screams of a distraught child, and several onlookers screaming the word. "SHARK!" Hearing this, Ken ran over to where he saw the distinct color of blood in the normally crystal clear water. It was a flurry of blood and screams. The shark was ripping the boy left and right. A spray of blood hit the onlookers. Ken was hit by the blood, but was seemingly unfazed. He was now waist deep in the bloody water, he made a move torwards the shark and jabbed in square in the snout. As it let the boy go, Ken scooped him up, and laid him on the beach. "Call someone!!" He yelled at Blaine as he began to tear his shirt into strips. He elevated the screaming boy's arm and wrapped it. Blaine ran to the lifeguards and said "Call an ambulance NOW! If you people had done your job we wouldn't have a shark nibbling on a little boy." Nodding one of them called the hospital and the other went to get towels. Lots and lots of towels. He handed them to Blaine. Going back for a stretcher he gestured for Blaine to take him to the boy. After the boy's arm had been successfully wrapped, Ken had scooped up the boy and had began running over to where he saw two people with a stretcher. He dashed pass Clarissa and several other onlookers, flinging sand behind him as he went. "You're gonna be fine." He mumbled as he ran. The men carry the boy over to the ambulance, which had just arrived on the scene. In a flurry of activity, the boy was loaded up, strapped down and the ambulance made a beeline for the hospital. The roar of the sirens gradually receded to the background. "Good work," Clarissa said to Ken and the others, with a thumb sticking up. She looked over at Ken, put her hands in her pockets, and said: "See you guys later." She ran to her house, but before she left the beach she turned around and said to Fuki "We should hang out sometime." "Yeah!" Fuki said excitedly. She looked at Clarissa's contact on her phone. "I'll ask if I can come next week." She muttered as she made her way back to the beach.